Your Eyes
by Mikiche
Summary: He's a Cleric, you're a Warrior. He's talented, you're not. He's normal, and you're not. He's popular, you're not. He saved you, and you owe him for it. Then, fate twists and reveals something you both have in common - you're both boys, and currently, unknowingly, in love with each other. Whatever did you do to land you in this state? Cleric/Warrior, lots of Fluff. R&R?


**Disclaimer : I **_**don't **_**own Dragon Nest in any way.**

* * *

You feel yourself slipping away into the darkness, falling, falling...

That was when you felt someone calling out to you repeatedly, shaking your shoulder over and over. You manage a weak smile, because the venom makes your body numb and you can't feel anything anymore.

The world fades as you close your eyes.

"..." You wake up and groan. Surely you couldn't have been alive? You pinch your arm. It hurts, and you confirm your suspiscions. Beside you, you feel a figure stir and you blink, your vision clearing up.

It's Aoi.

She senses your movement and wakes up as well, yawning. "Oh, Lucin, you're up already? How do you feel?"

You scan her appearance. Her usually neat ponytail was in a mess as it limped weakly on her side. You notice the black circles under her eyes, as well as how the wrinkles on her clothes show just _how_ long she'd been with you in this dreary white room.

She must have been _damn_ worried about you, that's for sure.

You give her a weak smile and reply, "I'm fine. It's just that my head... hurts a little."

This makes her worry heighten. "Well, I'm going to call Shoryu over, you still look a little pale..." You nod as an answer, _you're too tired to fight back that suggestion right now_. Seconds later, a cleric and a sorceress enter the room. The cleric had an arrogant air around him, as with the sorceress, but a bit more subtle.

"So," the cleric was the first to speak. "If I didn't notice you there, you would have _died_, god knows what else would happen if Saeko didn't see you crumpling to the ground." You immediately cast a grateful glance at the long-haired sorceress, who waved it away and returned you a smile as well. She isn't as arrogant as she first seemed to be, you notice. You also mutter an apology for being _so_ stupid. "I... I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, it's just that sometimes I..." The cleric raises his hand to stop you from speaking.

It's this moment you remember everything and suddenly your head stops hurting. You snuck out of training to go Dark Tower Magic Institute, a place Sorceresses wander about in the past. You _thought_ you could handle Master mode, but the moment you walked through the red portal you were wrong. Spiders spawned in big numbers and no matter what you did, they just wouldn't die. It was then your mana reserves dropped and you got bitten.

"The name's Shoryu, by the way. What's yours..?" You stare at him as the question makes you snap out of rewind mode and try to give him an answer, but Aoi was a step ahead of you as she says, "It's Lucinet Eliose. But you should just call him Lucin, otherwise he'd throw a childish tantrum on you." Saeko chuckles a bit from the background and even that makes you want to laugh a little. Shoryu looks completely unamused as he continued, "Well, you've got to stay in here for another day-" You pout. "- my heals can only fix up your external wounds. I can't help cure your poison. Also, stop with that face, it doesn't work on me."

You smile and answer, "Yeah, sure. I get that." Aoi snickers in the background as she knows that you actually _didn't_ get that. There's a moment of silence, and that's when you realize something.

Shoryu's hair seems soft, even though it's a spiky mess. His blue eyes just take your breath away as you realize it's the same hue as yours. His speech still gives off an arrogant air, but really, it seemed to be out of concern at the least. He looks pretty handsome, and you can't deny that.

You do an inward gulp as you notice your heart pounding faster.

Oh, _hell_ no.

* * *

A day passed, and you're out of the medical ward. Relief pours over you as the truth speaks for itself - no more boring background and tasteless meals, yes! You look at yourself in the mirror. Orange-y yellow hair that spikes outwards in all directions at the back. Blue eyes. Neat attire (Aoi handed them to you this morning and you can't help but wonder _when_ she did that - the ironing and cleaning, all that). You adjust the yellow tie on your shirt and head out, receiving warm responses as you walk by.

May gives you a huge squeal of delight as she sees you well and alive again.

"Lucin, Lucin, you're _fine_, ohmygosh! Dayum, did you know how worried the how village was for you? What happened? Tell me _everything_." She pulls you down abruptly and forces you into a chair as if you planned to do that. Which you didn't.

You sigh as she awaits your response and decide to just talk about it in the shortest way possible. You even talk about what happened when you landed in the medical ward.

When you're done, she starts laughing and you don't know why. "What's so funny?" You try to ask, but her laughter is _oh so obnoxious_ and irrevocable you don't even know if you want to care about it anymore. You slowly rise up from your seat but _no_, May pulls you down and whispers a few words that makes you blush and wrench her hand out of yours.

The citizens of the city later wondered why a warrior was screaming, "NO, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

* * *

**Ba dum tss, it's so short but meh.**

**More chapters to come.**


End file.
